Justice League United (TV Series)
Justice League United is a TV series that follows a separate Justice League led by Batgirl. Cast Justice League United Tara Strong as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl Kevin Michael Richardson as John Henry Irons/Steel Grey DeLisle as Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Supergirl Will Frielde as Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle Eric Bauza as Hiro Okamura/Toy Man Justice League Nolan North as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman Grey DeLisle as Diana "Prince" of Themyscira/Wonder Woman Troy Baker as Barry Allen/Flash Nathan Fillion as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern Miguel Ferrer as Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman Justice Society Nolan North as Kent Nelson/ Dr. Fate Troy Baker as Allan Scott/ Green Lantern, Jay Garrick/ Flash The Society Heads Corey Burton as Alexander "Lex" Luthor Troy Baker as Orm Marius/Ocean Master Lance Reddick as Ra's al Ghul John DiMaggio as Vandal Savage Members Nolan North as Subject B-0/Bizarro, Samuel "Sam" Scudder/Mirror Master Phil LaMarr as Black Manta Grey DeLisle as Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah Kari Wahlgren as Doris Zuel/Giganta Laura Bailey as Leslie Willis/Livewire Steve Blum as Amazo, Hunter Zolomon/Zoom Ron Perlman as Roman Sionis/Black Mask, Albrecht Krieger/Captain Nazi Mark Hamill as Joker Hynden Walch as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Finola Hughes as Sandra Wu San/Lady Shiva Morena Baccarin as Talia al Ghul Kevin Michael Richardson as Ubu, Leonard Snart/Captain Cold Tara Strong as Nyssa al Ghul Troy Baker as Arthur King/Merlyn Lex Lang as Basil Karlo/Clayface Fred Tatasciore as Solomon Grundy Tom Kenny as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter Injustice League Team One Brian T. Delaney as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow Hynden Walch as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy Steve Blum as Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull John DiMaggio as Ultra-Humanite Corey Burton as Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Troy Baker as Harvey Dent/Two-Face Team Two Brian T. Delaney as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow Steve Blum as The Reaper Hynden Walch as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy John DiMaggio as Ultra-Humanite Lex Lang as Basil Karlo/Clayface Troy Baker as Harvey Dent/Two-Face Legion of Doom Nolan North as Noah Kuttler/Calculator Troy Baker as John Corban/Metallo Laura Bailey as Brainiac 8/Indigo Sean Maher as Black Beetle Steven Blum as Winslow Schott/Toyman Episodes Season One #"Heroes United"-Batgirl is hired to lead the Justice League United, which consists of Steel, Supergirl, Blue Beetle, and Toy Man. She speaks with her team, finding out their personalities, quirks, and behaviour. She then begins training them, beating Toy Man and Blue Beetle but having trouble when it comes to Steel and Supergirl. Eventually she defeats them too, before revealing herself to them as their leader. #"Giant"-The team find out Giganta is attacking the city, so they go to stop her. However, their first attempt ends in Steel being knocked out, Toy Man's mech being destroyed, and Blue Beetle being thrown miles away. However, with the guidance of Batgirl, Supergirl manages to defeat Giganta. After everyone comes back together, they interogate Giganta, who is about to reveal who she works for when a female ninja knocks her out and runs off with Giganta's body. #"Shocking"- #"Cole Black"- #"The Nazi"- #"The Calculator"- #"Why Is A Raven Like A Writing Desk?"- #"Black Beetle"- #"Born On A Monday"- #"Injustice"- #"Clayface"- #"Lucky Numer Eight"- #"The Man With A Kryptonite Heart"- #"Legion of Doom"- #"Vote Luthor"- #"Can't Stand the Cold"- #"The Big Joke"- #"League of Assassins"- #"Zoom"- #"Age of the Android"- #"Return of the Legion of Doom"- #"Injustice for All"- #"Justice for No One"- Category:TV Series